


Стажер

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Он протянул руку и заявил:— Меня зовут Коннор, я ваш стажер.





	Стажер

**Author's Note:**

> тред в твитторе - https://twitter.com/li_dzenkins/status/1001683302229643264

— Назначаю тебе стажера, — сказал капитан первым делом. 

Хэнк громко грязно выругался и не сплюнул только потому, что его заставят облизать весь кабинет за такое дерьмо. Но Хэнк, блядь, хотел ругаться и плеваться. Он не настолько сильно провинился на деле с Джеймесоном, чтобы его так наказывали. Какой еще к чертям стажер? Откуда у них стажеры? 

— Один из лучших студентов, великолепные рекомендации по учебной части, — продолжил капитан, когда Хэнк замолчал. От его слов хочется скрежетать зубами. Выдрать себе глаза, чтобы не видеть протягиваемое портфолио. Отрезать уши? Может быть, может быть. 

— Я отказываюсь, — решительно сказал Хэнк и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Капитан приподнял бровь, черт возьми, он не впечатлен. 

— Ты не можешь отказаться, он приедет через час. Я знал, что ты попытаешься, Хэнк, и поэтому ставлю тебя перед фактом. 

Хэнк считал, что капитан может поставить перед фактом свою мамашу, но, конечно, не сказал этого вслух. Он ненавидит стажеров, этих отглаженных, чистеньких, свеженьких и еще совсем непокоцанных жизнью юнцов с огромным самомнением. Только вывалились из стен родных аудиторий, а уже считают себя самыми умными, смотрят с таким презрением и пренебрежением. О, в прошлом году Хэнк нагляделся на стажеров Рида, те решили, что никто не услышит, как они будут сплетничать об их отделе. И ладно бы, пусть их, Хэнк бы даже ухом не повел, будь они о нем самом невысокого мнения, но об остальных – это уже было слишком! Впрочем, ни втык им, ни разговор с Ридом плодов не принесли. Они как смотрели свысока, так и продолжили. Хэнк просто был рад, что после стажировки они сюда не вернулись. 

— Задача ясна, лейтенант? 

— Задача ясна, — буркнул Хэнк и вышел из кабинета.

***

Стажер приехал ровно через час. Ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже. Хэнк отметил это, потому что все время смотрел на часы и отчаянно хотел свалить с работы. У него дома скучала собака, а его желудок скучал по жирному сочному бургеру. 

Как Хэнк и предполагал, стажер был свеженький, чистенький и аккуратненький. Как картиночка, честное слово. Зашел в отдел и беспомощно уставился на столы, обводя их растерянным взглядом. Он не знал, кто его куратор! Стажер стоял, хлопал беспомощно своими щенячьими глазками и мял край своего стильного серого пиджачка. Хэнк откинулся на кресле и решил, что помогать не будет. Наблюдать за тем, как стажер справится, всяко забавнее. Хоть покажет, насколько соломой набита его башка. 

Стажер вздохнул и решительно проследовал мимо столов к кабинету капитана. Пер он как поезд, напролом. Поставил себе цель и пошел. Еще и руки в кулаки, губы поджал, ну чисто воитель. Хэнк фыркнул и отвернулся, нехотя включая компьютер. В целом, спросить у капитана было здравой идеей, но ему мог подсказать и кто угодно поближе. Наверное? Почему бы и нет, никто бы ему не отказал, любой бы с удовольствием ткнул пальцем в Хэнка, только чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией стажера. У того, наверное, очень забавно вытянулось бы лицо, потом в глазах плеснулось бы недоверие, а потом сменилось бы разочарованием. Ох, уж ну извините.

— Лейтенант Андерсон! — раздался голос над его ухом. Хэнк подпрыгнул. Рядом с ним стоял стажер и в упор смотрел на него. Никаких особенных эмоций на его лице, кроме той же решимости, написано не было. Он протянул руку и заявил: — Меня зовут Коннор, я ваш стажер. 

— Уверен? — скривился Хэнк, проигнорировав руку.

— Абсолютно уверен. Я только что был у капитана, он все подтвердил. Полагаю, с сегодняшнего дня мы напарники. 

Хэнк посмотрел на него. Тот стоял с самым упрямым выражением лица на свете, какое только можно было вообразить, и все так же протягивал руку. Хэнк все так же ее игнорировал, и это было чуть ли не самым неловким эпизодом, который случался с ним за его жизнь. А с ним происходило немало дерьма. Коннор же то ли тупо не понимал намеков, то ли решил идти до конца и упрямством взять свое. 

— О, нет, — отозвался Хэнк. Черт возьми, он не собирается тратить свое время на каких-то там стажеров, когда его можно потратить на очередной сеанс саморазрушения и внутреннего разложения в баре или дома? Дома было несколько удобнее, но Сумо так грустно на него смотрел и иногда изволил глухо печально порыкивать, что в бар уйти было и то проще. — Чтоб я провалился, нет! 

Коннор медленно опустил руку и склонил голову на бок, глядя на него с легким любопытством. Смотрел изучающе и как будто бы чего-то ждал. Под его взглядом было неуютно, Коннор практически не моргал. 

— Чего вылупился? — агрессивно буркнул Хэнк, складывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь. 

— Жду, когда вы провалитесь, чтобы доложить об этом капитану и попросить нового куратора, — невозмутимо сообщил ему Коннор. Хэнк резко крутанулся на кресле, чтобы посмотреть на этого засранца, а тот, словно только этого и ждал, снова протянул ему руку. Нет, он был невыносим и совершенно не понимал, что Хэнк не хочет его видеть и знать. — Я Коннор. 

— Я уже понял! — рявкнул Хэнк раздосадовано и заметил, как дернул уголком губ Коннор. Ах ему забавно! Ох уж он ему сейчас покажет!.. Хэнк хотел было встать, чтобы что?.. Бить он мальчишку не собирался, а посылать можно и из кресла. Впрочем, внезапно он подумал о том, как все это выглядит со стороны… И, наверное, это было действительно забавно. — Ты над моей душой весь день собрался стоять? 

— Куда мне можно сесть? Где мое рабочее место? — тут же спросил Коннор, словно воспрянув духом. Он выпрямил и без того прямую спину и расправил плечи. Хэнк скривился и кивнул на стол, стоявший напротив. — О!

Коннор, старательно чеканя шаг, дошел до него и сел. Положил руки на поверхность стола и осмотрелся с каким-то наивным детским восторгом. Хэнку даже стало немного неловко: месяцами этот стол был завален его хламом, а сегодня пришлось все быстренько разобрать - половину выкинуть, половину утрамбовать у себя. 

— Мое личное рабочее место… — прошептал Коннор и с радостной улыбкой посмотрел на Хэнка. — Когда мы приступим к работе? 

— Когда рак на горе свистнет. Все рабочие материалы у тебя в компьютере, можешь их сидеть и изучать. Весь день. 

— Понятно, — плечи Коннора слегка поникли, и Хэнк ощутил укол совести, но тут же отмахнулся от него. Жизнь полицейского не сахар, пусть привыкает. А то радуется! Типичный стажер, желторотик, вылезший из аудитории. Ничего, может, сам сбежит?..

Хэнк хмыкнул и встал из-за стола. Алкоголь сам себя, конечно, не выпьет. 

Коннор нахмурился и проводил его взглядом. 

 ****

Стажер нашел его в баре. Днем Хэнк выпил, потом уснул, потом погулял с Сумо. Тот смотрел очень печально и очень осуждающе. Ну уж нет, Мистер Пес, осуждайте кого-нибудь другого! Так что Хэнк сбежал в бар. 

Он почти смог расслабиться. Почти смог. 

— Лейтенант Андерсон! — раздалось над ухом. Чувство дежавю какое-то… К своей чести, Хэнк мог сказать, что в этот раз он не подпрыгнул с дурным воплем как маленькая девочка, а только чуть вздрогнул. — Это я, Коннор, ваш стажер.

— Да уж скорее мое наказание за что-то! 

Коннор смотрел на него в упор с тем самым невинным и упрямым выражением на лице, какое у него было сегодня днем. Хэнк не хотел знать, зачем его принесло сюда, но тактика игнорирования здесь вряд ли сработала бы. Просто потому что Коннор явно мог простоять над ним не один час только чтобы добиться желаемого. 

— Чего притащился? — спросил Хэнк, осушая стопку. Коннор моргнул и открыл рот. Закрыл рот и, оглянувшись по сторонам, взгромоздился на соседний стул. Положил руки на стойку и откашлялся. 

— Нас вызывают, — заявил он торжественно. И добавил шепотом, — по делу. 

— Куда нас вызывают? — буркнул Хэнк. Коннор заерзал и постарался держать спину еще прямее. Нет, ну неужели ему так удобно? Сам Хэнк вечно горбился, это стало уже привычкой. 

Коннор подергал себя за манжеты, импульсивно наклонился вперед и ответил:

— На место преступления. Боюсь, нашли труп. 

— О нет, трупами пусть занимается Рид, он же у нас известный падальщик. 

— Детектив Рид также прибыл на место. 

— Ну и отлично, вали домой, не мешай мне пить. 

— Лейтенант Андерсон, я от вас не отстану, — серьезно и упрямо заявил Коннор. — И буду вам мешать пить весь вечер. Я обшарил три бара, пока вас искал. И никуда не уйду. 

Три бара! Хэнк посмотрел на него. Чистенький и аккуратненький, стажер в этом заплеванном баре смотрелся до безумия чуждо. Спину держал неестественно прямо, руки сложил на колени и глубоко дышал, раздувая крылья носа. Он выглядел таким упрямым, что его фотографию было бы незазорно прикрепить в энциклопедии для иллюстрации этого слова. 

Коннор смотрел ему в глаза и ждал. Хэнк почувствовал усталость и раздражение. Сейчас бы домой, в постель и уснуть на двадцать часов. А не вот это вот все. Коннор все смотрел и по-прежнему держал спину прямо. Хэнк вздохнул. 

— Ты вообще человек? Похож на гребаного робота. 

— Более чем уверен, что я человек. 

— Робот. 

— Нам нужно на место преступления, — заявил Коннор, резко переводя тему. 

Хэнк посмотрел на бармена, но тот только плечами пожал. Это означало, я не налью тебе больше, забери своего стажера и вали отсюда, не пугайте моих клиентов. Хэнк поморщился и направился к выходу из бара. 

***

— Это то, что делают напарники, да? — воодушевленно спросил Коннор, пока они ехали на место. — Помогают друг другу, вытаскивают друг друга из беды. 

— Я не был в беде, я был в баре, — вяло огрызнулся Хэнк, но, похоже, этого было недостаточно, чтобы погасить довольное сияние Коннора. — И меня не надо было оттуда вытаскивать. И мы не напарники! 

— Как скажете, — согласился Коннор и добавил, — напарник. 

Хэнк заскрипел зубами и постарался не обращать внимания, словно в машине никого, кроме него, нет. Замечательно, так и надо. Прекрасно. Коннор достал монетку и стал перекатывать её между пальцами. 

Возможно. Возможно, он издевается? Как же хочется ему шею открутить!

Они прошли на огороженный участок, и, пока Хэнк вникал в то, что ему пытались пояснить, Коннор стоял рядом и записывал все в блокнотик. В блокнотик! Хэнк даже икнул, глядя на то, как резво он строчит. 

— Двадцать первый век, парень! Почему ты не записал просто на диктофон? 

— Прошу прощения, но каждый раз воспроизводить аудиозапись не кажется мне слишком продуктивным. 

— А ты пробовал разговаривать как человек, а не как робот?

— Что вы имеете в виду, лейтенант? — спросил Коннор, чуть склонив голову набок. Он точно издевался! Совершенно точно. 

— Ты трупы вообще видел? Хоть раз в своей жизни? 

— Конечно, — кивнул Коннор невозмутимо. — Мы посещали морг, и эксперт, который… 

Хэнк от объяснений отмахнулся. Желторотый стажер видел примерно нихуя, так что сейчас был шанс полюбоваться на его синеющее лицо.

Они зашли в дом, и их тут же сшибло отвратительным запахом разложения. Тошнота подступила к горлу, но Хэнк мужественно уткнулся носом в рукав своей куртки, которая слегка пахла пролитым на нее недавно алкоголем. 

— Это мы еще немного проветрили, — сообщил кто-то оптимистично. 

Хэнк глянул на Коннора. Тот замер, застыл со своей этой неестественно прямой спиной, едва дышащий и явно пытающийся сдержать рвотный позыв. Глаза он распахнул до невозможности широко и пялился на начавший гнить труп. 

Труп, к слову, был хоть сейчас в учебник какой-нибудь пихай. Отвратительный, с множеством ножевых, с червями и прочими радостями пары недель разложения. Хэнка передернуло, и он двинулся дальше, осматривать улики. Откуда-то сбоку выскочил Рид и попытался сострить, но даже его слегка проняло, и его уровень сарказма опустился куда-то ниже плинтуса. 

— Есть свидетель. На улице, — сказал он. — Я уже опросил, но толку нет. 

Хэнк хотел ему ответить, что от него вообще толку нет, по жизни, но тут заметил, как Коннор тянет испачканные в крови пальцы к лицу. Жрать он эту дрянь собрался или нюхать, что ли?

— Так, а ну не смей пробовать улики! — крикнул Хэнк, быстро пробираясь к Коннору. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на свои пальцы. Хэнк приподнял бровь и вытащил платок. — Вытри. 

— Я… — начал было Коннор, но немного запнулся и, кажется, смутился. — Я не собирался пробовать, я изучал… 

— Даже не хочу знать, кто изучает так улики. Роботы? 

— Если бы я был роботом, я бы действительно смог проанализировать эту кровь прямо на месте, — заявил ему Коннор, расправив плечи и чуть ли не ударив себя пяткой в грудь. 

— Действительно? Если бы ты был роботом, ты бы запутался в собственных конечностях! — мрачно ответил Хэнк. — Пошли, у нас есть кое-кто для разговора.

Свидетелем оказалась пожилая женщина из дома напротив. Она не слишком часто видела своего соседа, зато часто слышала. 

— Вся улица слышала,— сообщила она им мрачно и покачала головой. — А в последние недели все стало очень тихо. Я прогуливалась мимо и почувствовала запах. Ужасный запах. Мне стало страшно, и я вызвала полицию.

— Мэм, мы вас благодарим за вашу бдительность, — вперед вылез Коннор, Хэнк даже не успел возмутиться, а дурацкий стажер уже тряс старушку за руку. — Скажите, пострадавший жил один? У него были друзья, знакомые? 

— У него был сын, приемный, насколько я знаю, — ответила она. — Я не знаю, куда он делся. Я видела его очень редко, возможно, он убежал?.. Ему давно надо было убежать от этого ублюдка… 

— Почему? 

— Он его бил. 

— Ортис бил своего сына?! — воскликнул Хэнк. Женщина испуганно кивнула. — И почему вы молчали, если знали об этом?! 

Ему, разумеется, не ответили. Хэнк пнул камешек, попавшийся под ногу, и направился обратно в дом. 

***

 

Следующий начался паршиво. Хэнк определенно не выспался, его мучила жажда, а мочевой пузырь просто разрывался. И встать сил не было никаких. Хэнк открыл глаза, скривился от яркого света – забыл задернуть шторы, идиот! – и уткнулся носом в подушку. Так было вроде приемлемо, но дышать – невозможно. 

Хэнк рывком сел, решив, что раз отдираешь себя от постели, то надо делать это решительно и резко, как пластырь или присохший к ране бинт. Голова закружилась, комната пришла в движение, и Хэнк не смог сдержать огорченного хныка. Впрочем, скоро комната вернулась в норму, остался только отвратительный звон, который бил ему в уши с самого пробуждения. Это ж, как надо было надраться вчера, чтобы так звенело? Внезапно звон сменился глухим стуком. Это было похоже…

Вот черт!

Кто-то настойчиво пытался попасть к нему домой! Ему в дверь звонили! Хэнк тяжело встал и потащился в коридор, где уже сидел Сумо с интересом прислушиваясь, но явно не испытывая никакого беспокойства. 

Хэнк выдохнул, растер лицо и открыл дверь. И только невероятным чудом не захлопнул её прямо перед носом застывшего с поднятой рукой Коннора. Ну да, ну конечно. Кто же еще мог так бесцеремонно вломиться к нему? 

Коннор посмотрел на свою занесенную для очередной порции стука руку, обработал запрос в своих явно электронных мозгах и медленно опустил её, а после и вовсе сложил руки за спиной. Пиджачок, кстати, вновь был чистеньким, свеженьким. То ли стирал всю ночь, то ли новый с утреца сбегал купить. 

— Добрый день, лейтенант Андерсон, — церемонно поздоровался он, чуть склонив голову. Хэнк вцепился пальцами в дверь и глубоко вдохнул, а потом медленно выдохнул, вспоминая методику правильного дыхания. Вот так. Не беситься. — Вы не отвечали на мои звонки, тогда я узнал ваш адрес и приехал лично. 

Для человека, который не спал полночи, Коннор выглядел слишком бодрым. Хэнк же поймал себя на том, что буквально висит на двери и хочет только отлить, сделать глоточек воды и забуриться обратно в кровать. Нигде в этой простой цепочке желаний не было встречи с неугомонным упрямым стажером. Но Хэнк отчего-то был уверен: если закрыть перед его носом дверь, он продолжит стучать и звонить. Упрямство явно родилось вперед него. Так что Хэнк просто отошел в сторону. 

Коннор сделал шаг вперед и наткнулся на Сумо, который настороженно заворчал, подозрительно глядя на незваного гостя. Что ж, можно было скомандовать «фас!», и Сумо бы сожрал Коннора, как все сразу бы стало легко и просто! Хотя, конечно, полностью его сожрать бы не удалось, пришлось бы прятать то, что осталось… Та еще морока, конечно. 

— Сумо, не ешь всякую пакость, — велел Хэнк и отправился в туалет и в душ, потому что, блядь, терпеть больше у него не было никаких блядских сил. — Ничего не трогай, понял меня? 

Ответа он не услышал. 

***

Когда Хэнк вышел из ванной, то застал удивительное зрелище. Сумо растянулся посреди кухни, положив голову на передние лапы, и печально смотрел на сидящего перед ним на корточках Коннора, который пристально смотрел в ответ. Судя по всему, их поединок взглядов продолжался уже очень и очень давно, и это было уже даже немного жутко. 

— Прекрати гипнотизировать мою собаку, — бросил Хэнк, проходя на кухню. Коннор моргнул и одним легким быстрым движением поднялся. Эх, молодость! Хэнк ощутил легкий укол зависти: сам-то он так уже не мог. 

— Лейтенант, — начал Коннор, — звонили из больницы, сказали, что мальчик пришел в себя и мы можем с ним побеседовать. Они не собираются надолго оставлять его в сознании, потому что ему намного полезнее сейчас спать, так что они не станут ждать нас целый день. Мы можем упустить возможность разговора. 

Видит Бог, Хэнку так хотелось съязвить или передразнить его. Он мог говорить проще? Не такими сложными и длинными конструкциями? Он сам вообще мог быть проще? Видимо, нет: Коннор стоял с вежливым и упрямым выражением на лице и с неестественно прямой спиной, не собираясь «быть проще». 

— Никуда я не поеду без кофеина, — буркнул Хэнк, отодвинул Коннора, который загораживал шкафчик, где обычно хранились чай и кофе. Впрочем, будто в насмешку над ним, там было абсолютно пусто. Как и в холодильнике, где обнаружился старый лимон и явно скисшая пачка молока. Какое неироничное олицетворение его жизни! 

— Полагаю, чтобы иметь возможность позавтракать, необходимо покупать продукты, — вставил свое бесценное замечание Коннор. Хэнк яростно рыкнул и направился к двери:

— Поехали, чертов ты робот! 

***

В больнице он остановился у кофейного автомата и купил себе самый дешевый, без сахара, молока и прочей дряни. Отхлебнул, чуть не обжег язык и скривился. Кофе был паршивый, просто омерзительный. Таким кофе пытать людей можно. 

Пока они ехали в лифте, Хэнк подумывал вылить кофе на начавшего играться с монеткой Коннора: тот ловко перебрасывал её из руки в руку и катал между пальцами. У него, разумеется, не могло быть менее раздражающей привычки. 

— Может, прекратишь? — практически дружелюбно, насколько позволяла врожденная угрюмость, предложил Хэнк. 

— Это развивает мелкую моторику, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор, явно не поняв намека. 

— Это развивает у меня нервный тик!

— Мы уже приехали, смотрите, — радостно заявил Коннор, спрятал монетку и выскочил из лифта почти вприпрыжку. Хэнк уныло поплелся за ним, по дороге выбросив смятый стаканчик из-под кофе. День начался просто омерзительно. 

Врач, который разговаривал с ним, оказался надменным мудаком, впрочем, ничего нового. Эти врачи все такие надменные обмудки с завышенным самомнением, а как дело доходит до реального спасения жизни, они все бесполезны. 

Наверное, Хэнк не сдержался бы и наорал на доктора Родена, но Коннор ему этого не позволил: просто мягко оттеснил в сторону и стал забалтывать в своей робо-манере. Видимо, уже через минуту у дока заболела голова, и он махнул рукой, пропуская их в палату. 

Мальчишка, увидев их, напрягся, но доктор Роден мягким голосом его успокоил, после чего ушел из палаты. 

— Я не… не знаю, почему я это сделал. Я не хотел, — прошептал мальчишка. Выглядел он получше, чем ночью, так что смотреть на него было не так больно. Хэнк медленно опустился на стул для посетителей, а Коннор бесшумно встал за его спиной. — Я просто… 

Хэнк посмотрел на его руки. Пока они ехали, Коннор зачитал ему медицинское заключение: множество неправильно сросшихся переломов, шрамы от сигаретных ожогов на руках и ногах, еще что-то там с зубами… Хэнк велел Коннору заткнуться и не сметь читать подобное, пока он за рулем. 

— Ортис регулярно издевался над сыном, это было самообороной. 

С этим было и так все понятно. 

— Он ударил меня, когда я хотел пойти погулять… с Эмили… она позвала меня… Он ударил, заявил, что если еще услышит от меня подобное желание, то найдет Эмили, ей тоже достанется. Я не помню, что сделал дальше, — мальчишка говорил с всхлипами, но вполне стойко и уверенно. Он был не сломлен, в нем была сила духа. — Я пришел в себя с ножом. Он был мертв. 

— Почему ты спрятался на чердаке? — спросил Хэнк. — Почему не сбежал?

— Мне некуда было бежать, — мальчик всхлипнул и все-таки разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Хэнк ощутил ужасную беспомощность, неловко похлопал пацана по ладошке и встал, откашлявшись. 

— Отдыхай, а мы пойдем, — сказал, дернул застывшего Коннора за руку и вытащил его из палаты. 

 ****

Со временем Хэнк понял, что для Коннора нет ничего важнее работы и поставленной перед ним задачи. Если бы кто-то сказал, что ему необходимо стать Президентом, Коннор бы приложил все свои силы для этого. И Хэнк не сомневался: стал бы. 

Коннор раздражал. Действительно страшно раздражал. Нудел над ухом, лейтенант то, лейтенант это. Он одевался всегда одинаково, и Хэнк уже начал сомневаться, есть ли у него другая одежда. Потом он сменил рубашку: белая стала светло-голубой, но все равно такой нейтральной, что хоть глаза себе выдавливай. 

Коннор читал ему лекции об опозданиях, если Хэнк опаздывал. Если Хэнк сильно опаздывал (не хотел приходить), Коннор приезжал к нему домой и нудел уже там, буквально выгоняя его из дома. Однажды Хэнк не сдержался, схватил его за грудки и как следует встряхнул:

— Если тебе так не нравятся мои опоздания, то иди и расскажи об этом капитану! — ой, да как будто тот не знал. Все капитан прекрасно знал, понимал, почему Хэнк так себя ведет… Знал, а потому спускал все на тормоза. Может, и стажер был для попытки его как-то… подбодрить и вернуть в русло. 

— Разумеется, я так не поступлю, — возмущенно ответил ему Коннор, разглаживая пиджак и рубашку, поправляя галстук. — Мы напарники, моё дело прикрывать вас! И я буду это делать, но это не означает, что я смирюсь с вашим поведением, лейтенант. 

Хэнк скрипнул зубами и выдохнул. Коннор смотрел на него с какой-то непонятной искренностью, прямо в глаза, в самую душу заглядывал, чудовище. Злиться на него долго было невозможно, потому что это как злиться на щенка. Только бездушная тварь так сможет. Хэнк же, несмотря на свои доспехи из цинизма и опыта, бездушной тварью себя не считал. Бездушной тварью он считал Рида, кусок он мусора. 

Коннор был любопытным и довольно общительным. И при всем при этом навыки общения у него были где-то на нуле. Он то был ужасно проницательным и понимающим, знал, что сказать в нужный момент, то не понимал банальных вещей вроде того, что говорить людям неприятную правду в лицо не стоит. Коннор мог быть навязчивым и раздражающим, порой его уровень эмпатии оказывался там же, где и навыки общения. Он был чересчур радостным, деятельным и оптимистичным, когда Хэнка особенно ярко накрывало депрессией. Тормошил его, чего-то требовал, раздражал так, что только апатия и спасала Коннора от взбучки. 

Кетти он сказал, что ей не идет её новая стрижка, Раймону – что у него весьма очевидный лишний вес, поэтому лучше завязать с пончиками, Кристиану – что он плох в стратегических и логических играх (и тут же принял вызов на партию в шахматы, которую, разумеется, выиграл). Но при всем при этом, Коннор умудрялся нравиться всем вокруг. Хотя бы потому что с той же детской непосредственностью, с какой он говорил про недостатки, он расточал комплименты буквально всему, что видел вокруг себя. Его, блядь, даже тучи на улице радовали. 

Робот-щенок, воистину чудо. 

***

Когда они закончили с делом Ортиса, Хэнк наконец смог вздохнуть свободно. Все это время он был так напряжен, почти не пил и старался не ловить флешбеки на Коула. Что вообще-то было очень трудно, потому что они еще пару раз приходили к сыну Ортиса в больницу. А ребенок в больнице – что может сильнее триггернуть. 

В какой-то момент Хэнк решил, что уж сегодня точно все пустит по пизде и напьется, но подумал о том, что утром к нему снова приедет Коннор и начнет нудеть об ответственности полицейского, и не стал. Это было ошибкой. Потому что ему было необходимо иногда отключаться, услышав щелчок. Щелчок, после которого наступает покой, нет никаких тревог, нет раздирающей его на части боли и тоски. Щелчок, после которого он забывал про Коула. И если он долго не слышал этого щелчка, то испытывал страшное желание услышать другой щелчок, приставив револьвер к виску и сыграв в русскую рулетку. 

Так что когда они закончили, Хэнк вздохнул с облегчением. И напился, решив, что к черту бары, из них потом надо возвращаться домой. Недовольный взгляд Сумо он как-нибудь переживет. 

Напиваясь, он почему-то думал о Конноре. Тот выглядел так, будто ни разу в жизни не брал в рот спиртного. Может, действительно так. Хэнк не особенно обращал внимание на то, что Коннор ест, им как-то за эти полторы недели не пришлось вместе обедать. В основном потому, что Хэнк старательно избегал Коннора. Просто как мог. Его и так было слишком много. 

Впрочем, несмотря на то, что Коннор был таким раздражающим, его упрямство и желание дойти до цели, вызывали… ну, пожалуй, восхищение. Хэнк уже и вспомнить не мог, когда видел кого-то, кто был бы настолько одержим работой, желанием хорошо её выполнить. Кого-то, кто горел бы энтузиазмом, а не просто делал то, что был должен, то, что умел. Коннор же, казалось, действительно любил то, что делал. Ну, насколько слово «любил» вообще может отражать чувства этого робота. 

Потому что порой Хэнку на полном серьезе казалось, что Коннор робот. Порой он двигался и говорил совсем как машина, так что это действительно сбивало с толку. Хотелось хлопнуть его по спине или плечу, приобнять как-то, чтобы из его спины уже вылетел штырь. Хэнк задумался: а как Коннор вообще спит? Так же прямо? Вытягивается, кладет руки вдоль тела, закрывает глаза и не двигается всю ночь? Вот же жуть! 

Хэнк уронил голову на руки и прикрыл глаза.

***

— Лейтенант! Андерсон! — что-то врезалось ему в щеку. — Лейтенант! — еще удар, уже в другую щеку. — Андерсон. 

Хэнк распахнул глаза и понял, что лежит на полу, а над ним навис ночным кошмаром Коннор. 

— Вы пришли в себя! Вставайте! Вам нужно освежиться, — заявил Коннор. 

— Что ты делаешь в моем доме? Выметайся! На свалку разбитых автомобилей! — рявкнул Хэнк, плохо понимая, что происходит. Кухня кружилась и меняла форму, в голове засело сверло. 

— Что? Я не разбитый автомобиль, лейтенант, — сообщил ему Коннор, поднимая его на ноги. 

— Сейчас я разобью тебе лицо. И будешь, — заявил Хэнк, пошатнулся и устоял только благодаря Коннору. Тот вздохнул и продолжил его тащить куда-то. 

Они прошли мимо Сумо, который смотрел на них с печальным недоумением. Хэнк попытался скомандовать «фас», но запутался в языке и закашлялся. Коннор между тем привел его в ванную и явно собирался сунуть под душ. Хэнк был пьян, но все же осознавал реальность. И под душ не хотел. Нет, не-а. 

Он уперся и попытался выбраться из хватки Коннора, но тот ловко перехватил его, не давая сбежать.

— Отпусти меня! 

— Извините, лейтенант, лучше не сопротивляйтесь, я должен привести вас в чувство. 

— Я тебя пристрелю!

— Мне бы этого не хотелось… — отозвался Коннор и, удерживая его одной рукой, включил воду.

Хэнк завопил. 

 ****

В клуб они приехали все равно рано. Их даже сначала хотели не пустить, но Хэнк ткнул охранника в свой значок носом и протащил Коннора за собой. Вот уж не хватало, чтобы ему мешали делать его работу. Может, он и не пылает энтузиазмом, но все же…

— Какой у нас план действий, лейтенант? — спросил Коннор, шагая рядом. Хэнк бросил взгляд вниз и с удивлением понял, что они идут в ногу. Тут же сбился и выругался, когда Коннор тоже сменил шаг. — Лейтенант? 

Хэнк хотел ему что-нибудь сказать. Что-нибудь ласковое-ласковое. Но Коннор смотрел этим своим серьезным сосредоточенным взглядом умной собаки и ругать его за такие глупости не получалось. Верх идиотизма, подумал Хэнк.

— Поговорим с девушкой, которая танцевала для нашего друга. И если вчера Рид не забрал с собой копии с камер видеонаблюдения, то заберем их сами. Но, надеюсь, что он хоть на что-то да годен. 

— Лейтенант, вы несправедливы к детективу Риду. Я читал личные дела всех офицеров участка, он один из лучших в своем деле.

— О, действительно? — Хэнк фыркнул. Состояние застыло где-то между сытое благодушие и раздражение на все на свете. — Я говорю, что он болван не потому что он действительно болван, а потому что он… — щелкнул пальцами, подбирая эпитет посочнее.

— Грубый мудак, — безупречно вежливым тоном подсказал Коннор. Хэнк уставился на него удивленно: до этого он не слышал ни одного ругательства от Коннора. Так, а разве вчера он так не назвал Рида? Кажется, назвал. 

— Молодец, твоя программа запоминания и самообучения находится в прекрасном состоянии, — заявил Хэнк, самую чуточку гордясь тем, что делает из своего стажера нормального человека. 

— Я думал, мы сегодня за совместной трапезой выяснили, что я пришелец, а не робот. 

— Ну, может, ты робот-пришелец, откуда я знаю?

— Это не имеет смысла, лейтенант, — Коннор закатил глаза. Натурально закатил глаза и немного стервозно поджал губы. Хэнк расхохотался – так неожиданно это выглядело на его лице. Почти умилительно. — Не могу понять, что стало причиной вашего смеха. 

— Ничего, — давя в себе неуместные смешки, отозвался Хэнк. — Ничего. 

***

Девушка была невиновна. Она была такая маленькая и легонькая, что точно не смогла бы задушить такого сильного мужчину. Совсем крошка. Хэнк бы принял её за ребенка, если бы не был уверен, что никто не станет нанимать несовершеннолетних на подобную работу. 

— Он, эм, возбудился, когда я танцевала для него. Довольно сильно, — она пожала плечами и ловко убрала волосы в какую-то сложную прическу. — Ничего необычного, частая реакция, но он полез меня лапать. Я заявила, что вызову охранника. У нас такое вообще не поощряется… — она оглянулась по сторонам и осторожно продолжила, — но если тебе нравится клиент и ты хочешь чуть-чуть подзаработать, то можно. Камер-то нет. Но он мне не нравился, так что я ему пригрозила охранником. Он велел мне убираться и позвать кого-нибудь с выпивкой. Я передала его слова нашей официантке, Трейси, и ушла домой. 

Хэнк кивнул и задумался. А мог ли это быть кто-то из его личных врагов? Наверное, мог. Даже, скорее всего…

— А можем ли мы поговорить с мисс Трейси? — влез Коннор. 

— О. Я, эм, думаю, что она еще спит, у нее ночная смена была. Если она и будет, то ближе к вечеру.

— Как и у вас, кстати, — заметил Хэнк.

— У нас сегодня выезд на большое мероприятие, надо репетировать, — она им улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону выхода. Пришлось отпустить. 

Узнав адрес этой Трейси, они с Коннором покинули клуб через задний выход. Хэнк щелкнул зажигалкой и прикурил. В идеале бы выпить, конечно, но не в такой ситуации. Можно было или поехать к Трейси, или дождаться вечера и снова в клуб. На вечер у Хэнка были планы, связанные с пятью банками пива, оставшимися в холодильнике. Это было важно, почти свидание с пятью горячими (ледяными) крошками. 

— Поедем к Трейси, — сказал он и выбросил окурок в урну. 

— Вы думаете, она причастна? 

— Думаю, что нет. Но она последняя в клубе, кто видел его живым. Так что имеет смысл узнать подробности. 

— Могла ли она его задушить? Возможно, у нее был мотив, — Коннор задумчиво потер подбородок. — Я чувствую, что… Хм… В общем, у меня предчувствие, — неловко закончил он. 

— Разве у роботов такое может быть? 

— Лейтенант, вы повторяетесь, шутка перестает быть забавной.

— Ну не знаю, мне по-прежнему весело, — заявил Хэнк и широко улыбнулся. Коннор глянул на него с досадой и отвернулся, уставившись в окно. 

А Хэнк с внезапной четкостью понял, что вообще-то ему действительно весело. Весело и легко. Да черт возьми, он сегодня дважды просто смеялся. Потому что ему хотелось смеяться, а не потому что он изображал смех ради сарказма. Ему было весело, впервые за долгое-долгое время. Это казалось почти чуждым и неуместным, с чего бы ему хохотать, они расследуют убийство. Но уютное дружелюбное веселье теснилось в груди и отзывалось теплом каждый раз, когда он смотрел на своего нелепого стажера со слишком прямой спиной, салатом и лексиконом то ли из девятнадцатого века, то ли из фильма про роботов. 

Впервые со смерти Коула он не ощущал такой тяжелой давящей ноши. Нет, она все еще была, гнездилась на его плечах, но столь невыносимой больше не была. Дышать будто бы стало легче? Или так только казалось. Может быть, казалось, но насколько же приятно это было! И для этого ему даже не пришлось свински нажираться. 

И дело было в стажере. Черт возьми!

— Когда закончим с этим делом, куплю тебе выпить, — заявил ему Хэнк. Коннор удивленно приподнял брови.

— Извините, лейтенант, но я обычно не употребляю алкоголь… 

— Ты вообще никогда не пил? 

— Я пробовал… пунш. 

— Ох. Пунш. Я точно куплю тебе выпить. 

 ****

Коннор поправлял галстук, пытаясь что-то увидеть в зеркале заднего вида. Хэнк уже вышел из машины и теперь наблюдал за тем, как Коннор пытается то ли еще туже затянуть свою удавку, то ли наоборот слегка ослабить. Хэнк подозревал, что выражение на ебальнике у него крайне сложное. Коннор хмурился, приподнимал брови, вздыхал и точно пытался себя этим галстуком задушить. 

— Коннор! — окликнул Хэнк, понимая, что это начинает затягиваться. — Завязывай уже!

— Я готов, лейтенант, — тут же подорвался этот остолоп и выскочил из машины. Никаких особых изменений с его галстуком замечено не было, так что чего он там пыхтел?.. — Могу я поговорить со свидетелем? 

— Если я скажу «нет», ты же все равно поговоришь? — уточнил Хэнк, вспоминая, как любит тот влезать в такие разговоры. 

Коннор приподнял бровь и открыл рот, но, видимо, тоже вспомнил и, неуверенно прогудев что-то под нос, ответил:

— … Нет?

Хэнк махнул рукой. Он уже привык, что Коннор делает, что хочет и когда хочет. Если Коннор хочет до него докопаться, он придет домой и докопается. Если Коннор хочет расследовать преступление, он его расследует. И ничто его не остановит. 

Открыла им симпатичная рыжая девушка. 

— Мы из полиции, — Хэнк показал удостоверение, а Коннор неуверенно помахал им рукой. Девушка насторожилась, и Хэнк, в общем, понимал её. Он тоже каждый раз ждал от Коннора подвоха. — Мисс Трейси? 

— Нет, я эм… Трейси! Из полиции пришли.

У самой Трейси были синие волосы, и она была чертовски красивой, если бы кто Хэнка спросил. Но его не спрашивали, даже не он задавал вопросы, так что он просто оперся о стену плечом и стал слушать их с Коннором разговор. 

Трейси отвечала по делу, немного нервно, но это привычно: убийства, которые связаны с тобой, и полиция в твоем доме ещё никому не внушали спокойствия и уверенности. Хэнк многое повидал за свою жизнь. Трейси утверждала, что покинула клуб поздно, но до приезда полиции. О том, что случилось с Грэмом, не знала, больше к нему не заходила, никого не видела. 

— Благодарим за сотрудничество, — очаровательно улыбнулся Коннор и даже слегка поклонился перед тем, как выйти. Хэнк поблагодарил девушек сдержанным кивком и тоже вышел из квартиры. 

— Ну? Что думаешь?

— Чтобы сделать вывод, мне нужно больше данных, — заявил Коннор, задрав подбородок в своей излюбленной манере «я гениальный робот». Хэнку захотелось его стукнуть, но он привычно сдержал порыв. Только утомленно вздохнул. — Нам надо в участок, я бы хотел просмотреть записи с камер, а еще забрать анализы у нашего эксперта. 

— Только не говори ей, что она выглядит как страшный манекен.

— Но она так и выглядит с таким слоем тонального крема на лице. 

— Все равно не надо.

— Как скажете, лейтенант, — вздохнул и откинулся на спинку. — А вы чем хотите заняться? 

— Выпить, — честно ответил Хэнк, но заметил огорченный взгляд Коннора и тоже почему-то расстроился. — Ну или… погулять с Сумо в парке? 

— Второй вариант мне нравится больше. Вам следует больше находиться на свежем воздухе, проявлять физическую активность и меньше употреблять алкоголь. 

— В таком случае, тебе надо меньше работать, завести друзей и научиться развлекаться, — не остался в долгу Хэнк. Раздражение в нем спорило с отеческим умилением, и это тревожило. Он должен был быть просто взбешен тем, что какой-то посторонний идиот так настойчиво лезет в его жизнь. 

— Ох, — Коннор ошарашено моргнул и, казалось, немного задумался. — Но моя работа не вредит мне, я умею развлекаться. И у меня есть друзья. Есть. Друг. 

— Что, правда? И кто же твой друг?

— Вы, лейтенант, — совершенно честно, абсолютно искренне ответил Коннор, глядя ему в глаза. У него был открытый взгляд, ранимый вид. Хэнк мог бы сейчас сделать ему очень больно, любым неосторожным словом. Но он смотрел на Коннора и понимал, что не будет. Не посмеет. Не сможет. 

— Ну выбирать друзей ты определенно не умеешь. 

— Умею, — упрямо возразил Коннор.

— Не умеешь. И как ты вообще развлекаешься? 

— Я… читаю? И смотрю документальные фильмы и фильмы о животных. 

Хэнк уставился на него. Коннор все так же открыто смотрел в ответ и явно говорил правду. Хэнк открыл рот, пытаясь придумать ответ, но в голове не было ни одной цензурной мысли по существу. 

— И все? Что насчет вечеринок? Танцев? Секса? Что-нибудь, чем занимаются не роботы? 

Коннор закатил глаза и мягко усмехнулся. Было в его мимике что-то отдаленно кошачье, так что тут же захотелось почесать его за ушком. 

— Я бывал на вечеринках, меня приглашали. Там я и попробовал пунш, между прочим, — заметил он, Хэнк повел рукой, предлагая продолжить. — Но мне не нравится находиться в обществе малознакомых людей, находящихся в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Музыка обычно очень громкая и очень… энергичная. 

— Танцевальная? Хреновая? 

— Энергичная, — дипломатично заключил Коннор. — Мне нравятся танцы, но не в такой ситуации. 

Он замолчал, а Хэнк попытался переварить, что ему только что выдали. Не в такой ситуации? А в какой же, мать его, ситуации? 

— Ты стесняешься, да? Танцевать и все такое? Ты стесняешься! — догадался Хэнк, и щеки Коннора окрасились легким румянцем. Он слегка сердито буркнул в ответ:

— Ничего подобного. 

— Стесняешься, — довольно кивнул сам себе Хэнк. Почему его так обрадовала и умилила эта информация, он понять не мог, да и пытаться не хотелось, если честно. Он просто отложил это у себя в голове.

Коннор немного дулся до самого участка. Хэнк же просто включил «Рыцарей» и откровенно наслаждался. Это была крутая музыка, так что он не собирался спрашивать чьего-то там мнения об этом. И краем глаза заметил, как покачивает головой в такт Коннор и подергивает ногой.

***

Он высадил Коннора у отделения.

— Точно не хотите поработать над этим делом? Уверен, что, объединив наши усилия, мы раскроем это преступление в два раза быстрее. 

Хэнк скривился и покачал головой.

— Вполне уверен, Коннор. 

— Пренебрежение должностными обязанностями в дальнейшем может привести к потере работы, — продолжил тот с беспокойством. 

— Ох, как же я жду этот чертов день, ты себе и представить не можешь, — заявил Хэнк и газанул, оставив Коннора делать то, что ему так хотелось.

А его самого… Его самого ждали Сумо и «физическая активность на свежем воздухе», мать её. 

 ***

Долгой прогулки у них не получилось. Сумо, сделав свои собачьи дела, проигнорировал игривого пуделя и настойчиво потянул Хэнка домой. 

— Да стой ты! — попытался вразумить его Хэнк, но Сумо с поистине конноровским упрямством спешил домой и не обращал внимания на вялые попытки сопротивления. Дожил, подумал Хэнк. Даже собственная собака ни во что его не ставит. 

Дома Сумо напился воды и тут же улегся в своем углу с блаженным видом. Все у него было хорошо, просто замечательно. Хэнк ему даже завидовал. Сам он подобным похвастаться не мог: едва переступил порог, как стало тяжело и тошно. Знакомое натянутое одиночество с размаху ударило в живот и засмеялось бормотанием телевизора из гостиной. 

Хэнк протащился на кухню, обнаружил, что ни алкоголя, ни еды в доме с утра не прибавилось, и совсем загрустил. Он уселся на стул и, подперев щеку рукой, стал разглядывать фотографию Коула. Сердце ныло, медленно тяжело билось в груди, будто отчаянно хотело остановиться. Прошло уже много времени с его смерти, кто-то бы сказал даже слишком много, чтобы до сих пор убиваться. Но Хэнку… Хэнку никогда не будет много времени. Этот день до сих пор был как вчера, до сих пор. 

Хэнк опрокинул фотографию, спрятав себя от взгляда Коула, и решительно встал. Надо бы сходить в магазин, а то он умрет от голода раньше, чем застрелится. 

 

***

 

Где-то посреди дороги Хэнк понял, что едет в участок, а не возвращается домой. У него были куплены сэндвичи и пачка какого-то сладкого печенья, которое он взял с кассы, поддавшись порыву. Зная Коннора, тот сидит не менее голодный и докапывается до истины. За все время работы Хэнк не замечал особо, чтобы за Коннором кто-то приглядывал, кроме него самого. Похоже, парень был чертовски одинок (как и сам Хэнк). Эта мысль им и управляла, когда он невозмутимо прошел в отдел, проигнорировав удивленные взгляды поздних работяг. 

Коннора он заметил на кухне. Он стоял рядом с Ридом и слушал его гневное шипение на ухо с невозмутимым лицом. Даже не скривился, хотя от поганых слов Рида вечно несет дерьмом, слушать невозможно. 

А потом. А потом Рид впечатал свой чертов кулак в живот Коннора. Тот охнул и сложился пополам, медленно приседая. Хэнк выронил свой пакет с сэндвичами и решительно схватил Рида за плечо, оказавшись рядом в два широких шага. 

— Какого хрена ты творишь, мудак? 

— О, лейтенант Андерсон, — насмешливо пропел Рид. Хэнка удерживало от того, чтобы разбить ему морду только то, что на них смотрела половина отдела. Может, это и был верный способ вылететь с работы, только сейчас ему этого совсем не хотелось. 

— Какого. Хрена. Ты. Творишь? — повторил Хэнк, шипя сквозь зубы и встряхивая мудака. Тот охнул, вывернулся и поспешил отойти прочь. 

— Все в порядке, лейтенант, — Коннор разогнулся и выдохнул. Слегка болезненная гримаса пробежала по его лицу, но он уже нацепил свою привычную маску. — Мы уладили с детективом Ридом свои разногласия. 

— Черта с два вы что-то там уладили! Ты должен подать на него жалобу, — рявкнул Хэнк. Коннор мягко взял его за локоть, а Рид издевательски улыбнулся и свалил. Ломиться за ним сейчас было бессмысленно, так что Хэнк выдохнул и провел рукой по лицу. — Что произошло? 

— Ничего важного, — отмахнулся Коннор и пожал плечами. — Уверяю, вам не стоит за меня переживать. Я просто не ожидал физической агрессии, но теперь я буду более подготовлен к возможному дальнейшему общению. Я могу постоять за себя, лейтенант. 

— Выглядишь хлипковато, — усомнился Хэнк.

— Детектив Рид одной со мной весовой категории. Могу предположить, что из-за злоупотребления пончиками, у него есть небольшой лишний вес, которого у меня не наблюдается, но, уверяю, что это не поможет детективу. 

— Прекрати меня уверять во всем на свете, — буркнул Хэнк и потащился обратно к столу, где он бросил сэндвичи. Хвала бумажным пакетам, лучшее изобретение человечества. Можете закрывать науку, лучше уже не будет. 

Коннор неслышно подошел и сел рядом на стул. Посмотрел понимающим собачьим взглядом и как-то совсем по-человечески, не по-конноровски тяжело вздохнул. Хэнк подавил внезапный порыв потрепать его по голове. 

— Зачем вы пришли, лейтенант? Что-то случилось?

— Соскучился по работе и пришел. Захотел и пришел, моя работа, когда хочу тогда и прихожу, почему что-то должно случиться, — пробормотал Хэнк и вполовину не так агрессивно, как планировал. Ребяческое смущение бросилось в голову, обожгло виски и щеки, поселилось где-то под ушами легким покалыванием. 

Он стал вытаскивать сэндвичи. Коннор наблюдал за ним и молчал. 

— Что сидишь, притащи кофе, что ли. 

— О. Сейчас. 

Глядя в идеально прямую спину Коннора, Хэнк запоздало подумал, что, возможно, стоило уточнить: кофе им обоим. А то зная Коннора, тот притащит только Хэнку. Тупой радостный пудель.   
Но Коннор притащил два кофе и протянул лапу к бутерброду раньше, чем Хэнк ему что-то даже предложил. Слава Богу, а то пришлось бы вновь краснеть и вообще… Вспомнив про печенье, он вытащил его из кармана и подтолкнул к Коннору. Тот любопытно на него посмотрел и благодарно кивнул с забавным чинным видом. 

 

***

 

После их скромного ужина Хэнк решил немного вникнуть в курс дела, раз уж соизволил приехать. По ощущениям находиться в участке было намного приятнее, чем киснуть дома, отдавшись во власть сожалений и воспоминаний. Здесь кипела жизнь, здесь не было этого поганого чувства одиночества. Возможно, Хэнк вновь сбегал, но уже в другую сторону, но ему так-то не особо и привыкать. 

— Что выяснил?

— Мисс Трейси нам соврала, — отозвался Коннор задумчиво. — Анализ разлитой жидкости, находившейся рядом с мистером Грэмом, показал, что это сухое вино, а не виски, — Хэнк недоуменно приподнял брови. — Мисс Трейси сказала, что принесла ему виски, а там – вино. 

— И что? Замоталась девчонка, сколько у нее таких мистеров Грэмов за ночь? Замоталась и перепутала.

— Также она покинула клуб намного раньше, чем сказала, — продолжил Коннор невозмутимо. — Полиция прибыла на место в четыре часа двадцать восемь минут, мисс Трейси заявила, что покинула клуб около четырех. Но на камерах видно, что она ушла в час и сорок четыре минуты. Разница около двух часов, это уже трудно перепутать. 

— К чему ты ведешь, Коннор?

— Наш эксперт сообщил, что примерное время смерти половина второго ночи. 

— Так. То есть, ты серьезно подозреваешь эту девочку в убийстве? 

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, — кивнул Коннор. — Как не исключаю того, что она просто была случайным свидетелем убийства. Это испугало её, и она поспешила покинуть место преступления. Не рассказала нам об этом тоже из страха. 

Хэнк растер лицо ладонями. 

— Предлагаю завтра её вызвать и еще разок поговорить. 

***

Если бы у Хэнка спросили, за каким хером он решил работать в полиции, он бы ответить не смог. Даже если бы сильно попытался, то не смог бы. Во всяком случае, ничего искреннего точно. Особо благородных порывов он в себе не чувствовал уже давно, да и в юности это было скорее романтикой из детективных сериалов, чем осознанной жаждой делать мир лучше. Может, дело было в том, что сам процесс распутывания дела казался ему тогда волнующим и захватывающим, интересным. Тем, что у него получалось. Может быть. Теперь он уже не был в этом всем уверен. 

Он, пожалуй, довольно быстро пообломал крылья, наткнувшись на моральную сторону вопроса. На всю эту громоздкую тяжесть чужих разрушенных судеб: пострадавших и виноватых, профессиональных ублюдков, кукухой поехавших и просто запутавшихся. Хэнк смотрел на них, их лица и имена сливались в бесконечную череду, смазавшуюся ленту драматического артхаусного фильма, специально снятого так, чтобы камера ни разу толком не сфокусировалась. Дерьмового фильма, смотреть невозможно. 

С годами становилось труднее, груз увеличивался, а после смерти Коула, просто придавил Хэнка к земле и с концами. Все, что оставалось, это лежать и не рыпаться, не обращая внимание на то, что сверху наваливается еще и еще. Фаулер как-то посоветовал Хэнку сходить к психологу:

— Ну поболтай с ним, вывали то, что тебя так сильно мучает. Должно же стать легче? — у Фаулера была уже взрослая дочь, живая и счастливая. Хэнка даже звали на её свадьбу, только он один хрен – не пошел. Не до плясок-гулянок ему было. 

Хэнк тогда посмеялся над предложением, а после всерьез задумался – а ну как поможет? Ни черта ему не помогло: за сеанс содрали хренову тучу бабла, а то, что он из себя давил целый час под внимательным холодным взглядом – больше напоминало не снятие груза с души, а чистосердечное на допросе. Не умел он, блядь, открывать душу. Не умел, и учиться на старости лет уже не хотел. Лучшим психологом для него был алкоголь – дешевле, да и не смотрит на тебя как на допросе. Кстати, об этом.

Коннор выглядел совсем разбитым. Сидел на краю стола и пялился на свои руки, пальцы у него чуть-чуть подрагивали. Из идеально зализанной прически выбилась дурацкая своевольная прядка. Хэнк еще раз посмотрел на Фаулера, тот махнул рукой и его отпустил. Иди, мол, успокаивай это впечатлительное чудовище. Да уж. Хэнку и самому было ебано. 

— Почему? — спросил Коннор, стоило подойти. — Почему все… так?

— Да чтоб я знал, парень, чтоб я знал, — честно ответил Хэнк и бахнулся рядышком.

Все началось с того, что они пригласили эту Трейси в участок для повторного разговора. Хозяин милейшего заведения, где и случилась, как он выразился, «данная неприятность» так горел помогать следствию, что, узнав о вызове, отправил её к ним прямо с работы. Радел о чести своего заведения, поганая сволочь. Хэнку сильнее него не нравился разве что чертов Рид. 

Разговаривал с ней Коннор, Хэнк наблюдал издали. И все сначала было неплохо, даже замечательно. Можно было и пять Коннору поставить за такт, с которым он к ней обращался. А потом его какая-то муха за задницу укусила, он резко выложил ей все факты и грозным голосом потребовал не юлить. Будь ситуация немного другой, Хэнк бы пошутил о том, что Коннор и один неплохо играет в плохого и хорошего копа. Но ситуация совсем не располагала к подобному. 

Трейси заплакала. И начала говорить. Она не рыдала, почти не всхлипывала, но слезы у нее катились каким-то непрерывным потоком. Хэнк вообще в первый раз видел, чтобы люди так плакали. Слезы лились, она не обращала на это внимания, быстро говорила звонким дрожащим голосом и давила в себе всхлипы. 

Говорила о том, как пошла с его тупым заказом, как он, уже чем-то хорошенько убранный, полез к ней и почти изнасиловал. Как она ужасно взбесилась, испугалась и ударила его, а потом начала душить. Не отдавала себе отчета, просто делала, погрузившись в эмоции. 

— Это было так… отвратительно, — она сделала судорожный вздох, — его липкие руки, его тяжелое тело, его запах… В нем все было таким омерзительным. Я сделала это и убежала к моей любимой. Она не знала, она не прикрывала меня, не вините её. Я просто… — она оборвала себя и спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

Она была виновата. Возможно, с невнимательностью Рида и нежеланием Хэнка работать, это дело бы вообще никогда толком не было рассмотрено, ушло бы в архивы глухим висяком, да и все. Но за него взялся Коннор со своим пылким энтузиазмом. Взялся и довел до конца буквально по горячим следам. Быстро. Эффективно. 

Довел и, похоже, сам не был этому рад. 

— Что с ней будет? — спросил он напряженно.

— Будут судить, она совершила убийство, — Хэнк пожал плечами. — У нас есть её признание, есть косвенные улики. Что тут скажешь. 

Коннор промолчал. Он так и не поднимал глаз от своих пальцев, пялился на них, будто там была целая вселенная. 

— Возможно, приговор не будет очень серьезным. Если позаботиться о её адвокате, то её могут даже оправдать, — попытался приободрить его Хэнк. Коннор напряженно сжался и вздрогнул. 

Нет, это никуда не годится. Придурок сожрет себя раньше, чем закончит стажировку, ну и как он дальше будет? Чертова работа, вот бы никому и никогда не довелось её выполнять. Вот бы мир был чистым, прекрасным и наивным. В душе Хэнк был глупым мечтателем о лучшем будущем для них всех. 

— Пойдем, — скомандовал он, поднимаясь и натягивая куртку. Коннор удивленно посмотрел на него, явно не понимая, чего от него хотят. — Пойдем-пойдем, мы на сегодня тут закончили. Вставай. 

— Лейтенант, — начал было Коннор, но Хэнк сердито на него цыкнул. 

— Поднимай свою задницу с моего стола, — велел он решительно. Может, у Коннора и были проблемы с выполнением приказов, но в этот раз он сделал, как его и просили: потащился следом до машины с потерянным видом. 

Когда Хэнк включил «Рыцарей», он немного оживился и перестал напоминать стукнутого по голове. Он слегка расправил плечи и с легким интересом посмотрел в окно. На коленке он начал отбивать ритм песни, даже этого не замечая.

— Куда мы едем? — в голосе послышалось любопытство. Хэнк мысленно выдохнул. 

— В бар. Я же обещал, что куплю тебе выпить, когда мы закончим. 

— Я не… — Коннор запнулся и нахмурился.

— Что? 

— Ничего, нет, ничего. Хочу предупредить, что у меня нет опыта в употреблении большого количества алкогольных напитков. 

— Я догадался, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк.

К бару они подъехали через полчаса. Цены здесь драли, конечно, заоблачные, но можно было быть уверенным, что ты тут ничем не траванешься. О себе бы Хэнк не стал особо заботиться, он вливал в себя всякую пакость. А вот для Коннора это было небезопасно. Он вроде как парня ведет лишаться в некотором роде девственности. Тут все должно быть идеально. Четко. 

Хэнк кивнул Коннору на один из барных стульев, сам приземляясь на соседний. 

***

Коннор опрокидывал в себя уже четвертый шот, а ему все было нипочем. Взгляд оставался нестерпимо ясным, да и движения особо не мазались. Хэнк проследил за тем, как он морщится и торопливо закидывает в себя стоящие на барной стойке бесплатные орешки. 

— Ну, что чувствуешь? 

— Жар. Горечь, — Коннор задумчиво замер, прислушивался к себе. — Немного сладко. 

— Голова не кружится? Не мутнеет? 

— Нет. Думаю, что нет. 

— И откуда ты такой вылез? — спросил Хэнк, приканчивая еще одну стопку. Бармен смотрел на них с легким интересом. Ну, должно быть, они представляли собой колоритную парочку: зализанный, аккуратненький (может, уже не такой аккуратненький и зализанный, прядь у него выбилась, волосы чуть вились, пиджак он не стал застегивать, да и ослабил свою удавку на шее) и удивительно хорошенький парнишка, а рядом с ним зачуханный потрепанный алкаш, заросший, небритый, неопрятно одетый. Хэнк бы вызвал полицию. 

Сам он уже чувствовал легкую пустоту в голове. Еще не до щелчка, но уже приятно. И мир кажется чуточку проще и лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. 

— Есть основания полагать, что мое рождение было идентично рождению всех остальных людей, — ответил Коннор после небольшой паузы. Хэнк непонимающе на него посмотрел. — Вы спросили, откуда я вылез. И я…

— Только не говори, что это ты серьезно. Скажи, что это сарказм. Ирония?

— Это сарказм, лейтенант, — послушно сказал Коннор и вздохнул, чуть расслабившись и опустив плечи. Руки он сложил на стойку, подался вперед всем телом, словно хотел лечь, но сумел сдержаться. 

— Мы не на службе, зови меня Хэнк. 

Коннор просто кивнул. Бармен поставил перед ним еще один шот, поглядел с сочувствием. Да уж, тут и к гадалке ходить не надо, видно, что парень в заднице. Хэнк похлопал его по спине и ощутил, как льнет Коннор к прикосновению. 

— Ну. 

Коннор глянул на него косо и вновь уставился на свои руки.

— Просто… Я не этого хотел. Я хотел распутать это дело, но я не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось, — пробормотал он. Хэнк ощутил, как и на него наваливается эта тяжесть, только теперь парадоксально он не чувствовал себя одиноким, и от этого тяжесть казалась вполне приемлемой. 

— Это не твоя вина.

— Не моя. Виноват он. Он полез к ней, он мог её изнасиловать. А теперь она должна будет понести наказание из-за этого. Из-за того, что… — Коннор сглотнул и с благодарностью опрокинул еще один шот. 

— Ну для этого мы и есть, чтобы делать мир лучше, — попытался приободрить его Хэнк, но звучало вообще-то крайне слабо. 

— Пока что только она сделала мир лучше, убив его! — воскликнул Коннор и тут же осекся. Устало выдохнул и покачал головой. — Прошу прощения. Я не знаю, права ли она. Я не знаю, заслуживал ли он смерти. Это все так… тяжело. 

Хэнк покачал головой. Слушать надломленный голос Коннора не было никаких сил. От этого буквально разрывалось сердце. Но Хэнк не мог ему помочь, это была жизнь, она всегда ведет себя так несправедливо и мразотно, что ты с ней будешь делать. 

— Если ты собираешься расклеиваться из-за каждого дела, то тебе нечего делать в полиции, — сурово сказал он. Раньше его, может, выбесило бы поведение Коннора. Да наверняка. Стажер… зеленый дурак, идеалист. Разве его не это так сильно раздражало? Хэнк уже не помнил, и это было такой огромной проблемой, что утопить её в алкоголе ощущалось нереальным. — Мы тут не цветочки нюхаем.

— Это я уже понял, — фыркнул Коннор и, прикончив очередной шот, попытался вылезти из-за стойки. Ключевое слово – попытался. Едва его ноги коснулись пола, он пошатнулся, несколько секунд неуверенно удерживал равновесие, а потом повалился на Хэнка и отключился. 

— Да чтоб тебя!..

 

***

 

О том, где Коннор живет, Хэнк не имел ни малейшего представления. Сообщить тот не удосужился, а привести в сознание его тушку оказалось делом невозможным. Хэнк сплюнул и повез Коннора к себе домой. Машину пришлось, конечно, оставить у бара и поехать на такси, слишком сильно сам успел накидаться. Коннор спал у него на плече с блаженным видом младенца, смотрите, какой ангелочек.

Дома, приветствуя, глухо гавкнул Сумо, но со своего места встать не соизволил, паршивец. Хэнк сгрузил Коннора на диван и стащил с него ботинки. Ну. Может, и сойдет. Ох, если бы Коул так напился, что его пришлось бы тащить из бара, он бы ему таких звездюлей отвесил, что он бы вообще по барам завязал ходить. Но это Коннор. Не Коул. И Хэнк сам его напоил, так что… 

Так что надо завязывать с идиотскими мыслями и сравнениями. 

Хэнк добрел до спальни, успел стащить с себя куртку прежде, чем полностью отрубиться.

 

***

 

Утром на удивление ничего не болело. Голова была тяжелой, но не раскалывалась, да и во рту поселилась неприятная сухость. Хэнк выпил стакан воды, почистил зубы и вышел с Сумо на прогулку. Коннор остался спать на диване.

По дороге Хэнк заглянул в магазин: купил банку кофе, булочек, какой-то салат для Коннора и себе еще парочку сэндвичей. На обратном пути, немного подумав, завернул к своей любимой палатке уличной еды. Так что домой он явился еще и с тремя жирными прекрасными бургерами вдобавок. Коннор пусть ворчит до бесконечности, это чертова еда богов, и Хэнк от нее так просто не откажется. 

Когда он вернулся, Коннор все еще спал с самым ангельским видом. Хэнк хмыкнул, помыл лапы Сумо и поставил чайник, чтобы приготовить кофе. Ощущение от наличия в доме еще одного человека были странные, совсем непонятные. Хэнк испытывал странный дискомфорт от чужого присутствия на своей территории: после смерти Коула у него не бывало гостей. Но вместе с этим было что-то приятное, какое-то греющее чувство. 

Коннор изволил проснуться, когда Хэнк заварил кофе. И первый же звук, который он издал, был стоном мучительной боли. Хэнк наблюдал, как Коннор медленно садится на диване, держась за свою голову, при этом тихонечко и вряд ли осознанно поскуливая.

— Хреново? — весело спросил Хэнк, припомнив, как его в таком состоянии Коннор запихал сначала под ледяной душ, а потом потащил на место преступления. Может, злорадство и не характеризовало его с хорошей стороны, но перестать испытывать его Хэнк не мог. 

— Лейтенант, — простонал Коннор, медленно поднимая голову. В его взгляде было написано такое сильное мучение, что сердце немного дрогнуло. Хэнк достал таблетку, налил воды и поставил на столик перед диваном. — Спасибо.

Ну. Хэнк же не зверь все-таки. 

— Душ на том же месте, если тебе это поможет.

Коннор коротко глянул на него и побрел в ванную. 

 

***

 

— Никогда больше не буду пить, — честно заявил Коннор позже, посвежевший и больше похожий на живое существо, чем на разлагающийся труп. — Это ужасно.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. 

Коннор фыркнул.

— Это вы преуменьшаете, лейтенант.

— Я же сказал, что ты можешь звать меня Хэнком. 

— Хэнк. Вы преуменьшаете. Это не только разрушительно влияет на организм, но еще и доставляет сильнейший дискомфорт после. Буду рекомендовать вам бросить пить еще более настоятельно, — заявил этот невыносимый говнюк. Хэнк фыркнул и поставил перед ним купленный в магазине салат.

— Ешь свою траву и не болтай.

Коннор послушно заткнулся и стал ковыряться вилкой в салате. Ковырялся он правда вяло, без малейшего энтузиазма. Хэнк пожал плечами и достал из бумажного пакета один этих великолепных бургеров. Он пах замечательно. И на вкус был… м-м-м… 

Коннор принюхался, заглянул в пакет, лежавший на столе, и достал оттуда еще один бургер. Хэнк молча наблюдал за тем, как его потенциальный обед разворачивают и начинают поглощать. Коннор вгрызся в него с несвойственной для него жадностью и довольно застонал. 

— Только скажи мне еще что-нибудь по этому поводу, — пригрозил ему Хэнк.

— Скажу, — бесстрашно пообещал Коннор. 

 ***

— Итак, — сказал Коннор. — Я должен извиниться за свое вчерашнее поведение. 

Они шли пешком до бара, где Хэнк вчера оставил машину. Коннора никто не заставлял, он сам вызвался составить компанию. Поначалу они молчали: Хэнку не шло ничего в голову, не такой уж он и был болтун, а Коннор… да кто его знает, что у него там в его голове. 

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно, лейтенант. Я переживаю, что у вас могло сложиться превратное понимание уровня моей психологической подготовленности к работе в полиции, — заявил он со своими привычными интонациями робота-долбоеба. Аж сплюнуть захотелось. Только поверил, что пацан может вести себя как человек, а он снова начал нудеть! 

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не нежная фиалочка? — ехидно уточнил Хэнк. Коннор издал какой-то недовольный протестующий звук. 

— Никак нет, лейтенант. 

— Снова заладил «лейтенант-лейтенант», — поморщился Хэнк. У него аж в висках начинало стучать, когда Коннор постоянно это повторял. — Мы сейчас не на службе, а значит…

— Я должен звать вас Хэнком, — кивнул Коннор. — Понял. 

— С третьего раза. Что-то программа обучения у тебя барахлит.

Коннор поджал губы и недовольно на него посмотрел. С каким страданием, с раздражением. С нормальными человеческими эмоциями, черт его побери. А то нацепит на ебло пустое выражение и говорит как робот. А ты про это не шути. Ага, сейчас же. 

— Пока ты так себя ведешь, я буду шутить об этом. 

— Хэнк.

— Ты заслужил. 

— Вы перевели тему, — заявил он, помолчал и немного нервно вздохнул. — Я действительно вчера… расклеился. Мой уровень эмоциональной вовлеченности оказался слишком велик, я допустил ошибку. Уверяю, что больше подобного не повторится.

Хэнк уставился на него. Этот придурок извинялся за то, что не был равнодушной скотиной, а был человеком, способным на сопереживание, человеком, которого волнует несправедливость этого мира. Этот придурок был еще большим придурком, чем о нем можно было подумать. Хэнк молча хлопнул его по спине и потрепал по голове:

— Завались. 

Хэнк чувствовал себя слишком растрогавшимся. Слишком… Он чувствовал себя примерно так же, когда Коул рассказывал, как подрался однажды, чтобы кого-то там защитить. Вроде и драться плохо, а вроде – ну защищал же. 

— Хэнк?

— Я же тебе сказал, завались.

 

***

 

В благодарность за компанию Хэнк предложил отвезти Коннора домой. Тот, помявшись, согласился, и Хэнк неожиданно понял, что ему неловко принимать чью-то помощь и заботу. Как будто о нем никто и никогда толком не заботился. 

Пока ехали, Коннор играл со своей дурацкой монеткой, но настроение у Хэнка было до того благодушное, что это даже не вызывало раздражения. Вообще ехать с Коннором в одной машине оказалось на удивление уютно и приятно. Стоило вспомнить первые дни, когда его дергало только от одного взгляда на навязанного стажера, а теперь… Теперь, поглядывая изредка на перекатывающего в пальцах монетку Коннора, Хэнк чувствовал только умиротворение. Вот так вот, старый ты дурак. 

— Я живу один, — внезапно заявил ему Коннор, когда они уже, судя по навигатору, подъезжали. 

— В твоем возрасте нормально жить отдельно от родителей, — фыркнул Хэнк. Если бы Коул заявил, что хочет съехать, что хочет самостоятельности, он бы расстроился. Сильно расстроился, но не стал бы ему мешать. 

— Я вырос в приюте и никогда не знал своих родителей, — отозвался Коннор спокойно. — Насколько я знаю, от меня отказались при рождении. 

— Ох, парень… — пробормотал Хэнк. Слова - как ножом по сердцу полоснули. Нет, всякое бывает, что он, не понимает, что ли. Но отчего-то внутри все неприятно сжималось, а негатив в сторону неизвестных родителей Коннора плотно сформировался в груди в комочек холодного гнева. 

— Ничего страшного. Я же не знаю, чего у меня не было. 

Возразить на это было нечего. 

— Если хотите, то можете зайти, — продолжил Коннор. — Думаю, это будет честно после того, как я был гостем у вас дома. 

Хэнк хотел было сказать, что оказывать ответную любезность необязательно, но ему было чертовски интересно, как же живет этот правильный робот. Почему-то перед глазами стояла картина сияющей вылизанной чистоты, все аккуратно убрано. И к этой картине шел образ Коннора в белом платочке с метелочкой для пыли в руках. 

Хэнк крякнул и согласился.

— Я умею заваривать чай с травами, очень полезный.

— Чтобы ты и заваривал вредный чай… — проворчал Хэнк. 

— Не понимаю вашей иронии. 

 

***

 

Коннор жил в небольшой полупустой квартирке. Она не была идеально вылизана, но была весьма… аккуратной. Хэнк, если честно, представить не мог, как можно было устроить бардак, имея такой минимум вещей. У него даже не было шкафа, только большая металлическая подставка для вешалок с кучей одинаковых костюмов. С фантазией у Коннора, похоже, было немного туговато. 

— Мне нравится эта одежда, — беспомощно пояснил он, заметив скептический взгляд Хэнка. 

Помимо вешалок у него был небольшой стол с ноутбуком и пара кривовато прибитых полок с юридическими книгами. На подоконнике стоял маленький одинокий кактус. Очень печальный кактус. Жухлый и явно уставший от жизни. Коннор сбегал на кухню за бутылочкой воды и полил бедолагу. 

— В приюте у нас был аквариум с рыбками, — сказал он и грустно вздохнул. — Я бы тоже завел себе рыбку, но, боюсь, моих навыков хватает только на содержание кактуса. 

— Ну, — скептически пробормотал Хэнк, разглядывая бедное растение. — Собаку я бы тебе не доверил.

Коннор только смиренно вздохнул. 

 ***

Пожалуй, можно было сказать, что с этого момента между ними что-то изменилось. Можно было использовать поэтическое «лед растаял» или «рухнули стены», но Хэнк предпочитал думать, что он просто позволил себе признаться: он привязался к этому стажеру. Что было абсолютно глупо, учитывая, что Коннор с его способностями мог позволить себе что-то большее, чем скучная и нудная работа в полиции Детройта. 

Впрочем, Хэнк считал себя человеком, способным переносить удары судьбы (если он к ним готов, разумеется, а к смерти Коула… он был ни капли не готов). Он долго простоял перед зеркалом, вдалбливая себе, что надо просто быть готовым, что рано или поздно Коннор исчезнет из его жизни. Нелепый, неловкий, наивный, чистый и добрый мальчик однажды исчезнет, потому что такие хорошие вещи в жизни Хэнка Андерсона надолго не задерживаются. Он или уйдет куда-то: переведется куда-нибудь в Нью-Йорк, в Вашингтон или поднимется по карьерной лестнице куда-то высоко-высоко, откуда их отдельчик и виден-то не будет. Или… утратит свою чистоту, наивность. Озлобится, обрастет злым уродливым сарказмом, станет одиноким и угрюмым сычом, который никого рядом видеть не захочет. Как сам Хэнк. 

Перспективы он обрисовал себе самые мерзотные, даже мысли о них заставляли тянуться к бутылке, но в кои-то веке он сдержался. Подумал, что с утра надо прийти в участок и заткнуть говнюку Риду пасть, чтобы тот уже угомонился, раз и навсегда. Подумал, что Коннор не обрадуется, увидев его отсутствие на рабочем месте. Может, снова припрется к нему домой, упрямец, и будет нудеть и тормошить его, и звонко что-то вещать, и мотивировать… Хэнк улыбнулся и отставил бутылку подальше.

 

***

 

Утром он действительно поехал в участок. Сумо, чрезвычайно довольный ранней прогулкой, махал хвостом до самого его ухода. Даже стало стыдно, что обычно он заставлял Сумо терпеть дома все утро. Из него хозяин собаки был еще хуже, чем из Коннора – владелец кактуса. 

Доехал он быстро, светофоры мигали перед ним зеленым, и все складывалось так, будто вселенная радовалась тому, как Хэнк Андерсон возвращается в нормальную жизнь без затяжной депрессии и алкогольного периода. 

Стоило появиться в участке, бодрым и свежим, как на него все вылупились с таким удивлением, будто к ним на Землю прилетели инопланетяне и заверили, что обязательно решат все-все их проблемы. Хэнк ничьи проблемы решать не собирался, а потому мрачно буркнул:

— Чего вылупились, — и прошел к своему месту. 

Из своего офиса выглянул даже капитан, лисья его морда, осмотрел Хэнка со скепсисом и ушел обратно, ничего не сказав. За что ему спасибо большое, ага. 

Коннор, разумеется, был на месте. Сидел, с чем-то разбирался за компьютером. 

— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — радостно сказал он. Улыбка у него выскочила до ушей, очеловечив его до смешного. Если бы сейчас кто-то сказал Хэнку, что у этого чуда два базовых состояния: покерфейс робота-убийцы и щенячий потерянный взгляд, он бы не поверил. — Рад видеть вас в положенное время. 

Хэнк фыркнул, не желая признавать того, что он сделал это благодаря ему, или что не пить с утра, не страдать похмельем с вечера – вообще-то восхитительно. Более того, сейчас над ними не висело никакого ужасного дела с трупом, так что работа показалась вполне… приятной. Особенно то, что уткнувшийся в компьютер Коннор едва заметно улыбался и слегка ерзал на своем месте от распиравших его чувств. 

 

***

 

Мудила Рид объявился в участке к обеду. Похмельем он определенно не страдал, но выглядел крайне потрепанным и сонным. Хэнку дела не было до его гребаных проблем, он все равно собирался провести с ним беседу. 

В прошлый раз, когда он пытался быть с Ридом вежливым, тот высмеял его и послал нахуй. Нахуй Хэнк, конечно, не пошел, но было так поебать, что он просто спустил это на тормоза. Рид все еще был первостепеннейшим говнюком, а потому понимал только тогда, когда его спиной обтирали стены и пол, а лицо украшали синяки. Бить его Хэнку не особо хотелось, но…

Он поймал Рида в коридоре между допросной и туалетом. Половина офицеров ушла на обеденный перерыв, так что в участке было практически пусто. Коннор и еще два новичка, пришедшие годом ранее, тестировали пончики на кухне: когда Хэнк проходил мимо, Коннор как-то отдавал свое сердце недоразумению в шоколадной глазури. Теперь ходи, объясняй беспутному, что самые лучшие пончики – без глазури, но с кондитерской присыпкой и малиновой начинкой. 

— Рид.

— Чего тебе, Хэнк? — лениво обернулся ублюдок. — Проблемы с твоим сладким мальчиком? 

Хэнк не стал размусоливать, схватил за грудки и грохнул спиной о стену. Рид зашипел сквозь зубы и попытался дернуться, но только сморщился еще сильнее. 

— На правду не обижаются, Хэнки, — мерзко хихикнул он. — В твоем возрасте часто не встает, когда хочешь трахнуть кого-то молоденького. А тебя на мальчиков, смотрю, так и тянет…

Хэнк без предупреждения вмазал ему и отпустил. Тот отшатнулся, но не издал ни звука, только окрысился и прижал ладонь к скуле.

— Значит, так, Рид, — Хэнк растер руки и поморщился. — Не знаю, откуда у тебя сведения про то, что не встает, из личного опыта, что ли? Но еще одна доебка до Коннора, говнюк, и я сделаю тебе очень плохо.

— Побьешь, что ли, — засмеялся Рид. — Очень страшно. 

Хэнк навис над ним и четко произнес, глядя в наглые глаза:

— Я смогу превратить твою жизнь в ад, говнюк, только дай мне повод. 

Отступил и выдавил из себя добрую улыбку. Рида передернуло, и он скрылся в туалете. 

 

***

 

У Коннора дернулся глаз. Хэнк присмотрелся, и глаз дернулся еще раз. Сам Коннор выглядел таким довольным, будто выиграл в лотерею. Хэнк продолжил наблюдение. Глаз дергался только тогда, когда Коннор смотрел на него. 

— Хочу сказать спасибо, — заявил Коннор с независимым видом.

— За что? 

— За то, что вы заботитесь обо мне как настоящий друг и напарник. За то, что защищаете меня, — многозначительно произнес он, и его глаз еще раз дернулся. И тут до Хэнка дошло! Коннор ему подмигивает, он видел, как Рид получил взбучку. 

Смущение едва-едва коснулось лица, Хэнк сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь. Вот же! Увидел, черт его побери… То-то он такой довольный сидит. 

— У тебя, кажется, глазной механизм заклинило, — сказал Хэнк, когда Коннор в очередной раз решил ему подмигнуть. 

— Оу, это не… Лейтенант, ваши шутки по поводу того, что я являюсь роботом, нелепые. 

— Отличные шутки. 

— Нет, это не так. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в человеческом юморе. 

— Я понимаю достаточно. 

Хэнк просто покачал головой, пряча глупую улыбку. 

***

Весь день Хэнк размышлял о том, как бы позвать Коннора вместе погулять с Сумо. Не то чтобы это было прямо обязательно, скорее стремно и глупо, но пацан явно проникся к собаке симпатией (а у вас есть еще фотографии Сумо, лейтенант?), так что хотелось его порадовать. Если бы Коннор был его сыном, все было бы намного проще. 

— А можно мне как-нибудь увидеть Сумо еще раз? — спросил он, подпирая ладонью подбородок и вздыхая. — В прошлый раз мне было не до него, — его передернуло от воспоминаний о похмелье.

Хэнк хмыкнул и проворчал:

— Можешь сегодня прийти вечером, мы будем гулять с Сумо в парке.

— Правда? — тут же вскинулся Коннор, расплылся в широкой счастливой улыбке. У Хэнка даже сердце екнуло – таким ребенком он выглядел. Позвали с собакой погулять, а он и счастлив. Не верилось даже, что существуют такие люди. 

— Да, — мягко ответил Хэнк. 

 

***

 

Впрочем, до вечера у них нашлось дело. Дело было симпатичной девушкой по имени Кэра с синяками по лицу и рукам. Судя по тому, как она морщилась при дыхании, не только лицом и руками дело ограничилось. Коннор взял разговор с ней на себя, Хэнк только слушал. Слушал и злился.

Кэра была домработницей и няней, работавшей на Тодда Уильямса. И вот в этом говнюке и было все дело. Он поколачивал и свою маленькую дочку, и Кэру, которая пыталась его образумить и защитить девочку. Она была хрупкая, маленькая, сама напоминала подростка, но не побоялась какого-то ублюдочного мужика, встряла в разборки. 

— Я думаю, он принимает какие-то наркотики, — сказала она нервно, смутилась и уставилась на свои руки. — Не знаю точно, но однажды я нашла что-то похожее на них в стиральном порошке. Он увидел это и начал на меня орать, угрожать… 

— Мы проверим, — заверил Коннор своим самым располагающим и понимающим голосом. Он вообще так резко переключился в нужный режим из своего детского щенячьего состояния, что теперь Хэнк не смог бы назвать его пацаном. Перед ним был молодой парень, хорошо знающий свое дело, настоящий коп. 

— Он угрожал мне, чтобы я не шла сюда… Когда побил нас в последний раз, — прошептала она. — Сказал, что тогда я больше не смогу увидеться с Алисой, он сначала расправится с ней, а потом со мной. Но… Если так продолжится, он все равно убьет нас обеих. 

Хэнк выдохнул и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не плюнуть куда-нибудь. Хотелось почесать кулаки об этого ублюдка. По словам Кэры, жена от него ушла довольно давно. Оно и понятно, кто с таким жить захочет? 

— Вы молодец, что обратились к нам, мы все уладим. Алиса будет в безопасности, — заверил Коннор. 

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарила Кэра. 

Её забрали снимать побои и все заверять, Коннор отправился с ними, пытаясь подбадривающе улыбаться Кэре, а сам Хэнк остался разгребать документы. Стоит поехать к Уильямсу прямо сегодня, как только Коннор освободится. Здесь было и так все понятно, можно даже группу прихватить, возможно, ублюдок барыжит. Хотя, конечно, сначала лучше мягко и аккуратно. 

Мимо прошел Рид и даже не отпустил никакого комментария, только зыркнул злобно. Хэнк показал ему в ответ средний палец. Эх, а день так хорошо начинался. А им приходится иметь дело с домашним насилием и наркотой. Хэнк, блядь, ненавидел наркоту. 

Его карьера началась с того, что он смог распутать одно дельце, связанное с наркотиками, а после – и накрыть преступную группу. Он тогда такой мерзости обо всем этом насмотрелся, что потом снились кошмары и блевать тянуло. С тех пор все дела по наркотикам скидывали Хэнку, будто был ебаным экспертом в этом деле. Ну, может, конечно и был, но черт побери! Он ненавидел наркоту. 

И если у этого Уильямса есть хотя бы несколько грамм, Хэнк его посадит на такой долгий срок, что он пожалеет о том, что вообще когда-то поднимал на кого-то руку. 

 

***

 

Поехали они уже под вечер. Эксперт обнаружил обширные гематомы по всему телу Кэры, а так же плохо сросшийся недавний перелом ноги. Она со вздохом призналась, что сломала ногу, когда Тодд столкнул её с лестницы. 

— Почему ты вообще на него работала, девочка? — спросил эксперт страдальчески.

— Из-за Алисы. Я не могу её бросить одну… с ним. 

И это было как-то… совсем душераздирающе для Хэнка. Родная мать девочку бросила, а домработница, которой, наверное, и платили копейки, оставалась рядом несмотря ни на что. Может, она и была настоящей матерью для этой девочки?

Коннор играл с монеткой, перекатывая её между пальцами в такт грохотанию рыцарей. Хэнк чувствовал – он волнуется, переживает, что они не смогут помочь. 

— Все будет в порядке, мы справимся. У меня чуйка на такие дела, — сказал Хэнк авторитетно. Возможно, его голос звучал немного более сурово, чем следовало, но он все еще не был готов разводить нюни на ровном месте. 

Коннор кивнул, притопнул ногой и выронил монетку. Хэнк вздохнул. 

Дом Уильямса выглядел как полная срань. Райончик был, конечно, не из лучших, что тут скажешь. Но у Уильямса были деньги и на наркоту, и на домработницу, непонятно каким образом, правда. Хэнк сплюнул на пожухлую траву и поднялся на крыльцо. Коннор привычно возник за плечом. 

— Кто там приперся? — раздался недовольный мужской голос из-за двери.

— Папа! Это Кэра пришла? 

— Эта тупая мразь еще неделю сюда приползти не осмелится, поняла меня, мелочь? 

Послышалась какая-то возня, звук удара и громкий детский всхлип. Хэнк решил, что стоит наплевать на приличия, и со всего маху вышиб дверь, доставая пистолет с криком:

— Никому не двигаться, это полиция Детройта!

Но прежде чем он успел направить на кого-нибудь пушку, Уильямс схватил маленькую плачущую на ступеньках лестницы девочку и быстро рванул с ней в сторону кухни. А в следующее мгновение он держал нож у её горла. 

— Не подходите! Я перережу ей глотку!

— Тихо, спокойно! Мы не хотим никому навредить, — успокаивающе произнес Хэнк, но Уильямс его не слушал. 

— Я сказал этой сучке, что прирежу малявку, если она настучит копам. Она думала, я с ней играю, я так и сделаю, так, блядь, и сделаю. 

В полутьме было плохо видно, но, скорее всего, он был под наркотой. Хэнк медленно опустил пистолет и попытался придумать, как еще воззвать к чужому разуму, как вдруг за спиной Уильямса бесшумно вырос Коннор. 

Секунда – и Уильямс свалился без сознания. Девочка испуганно завизжала и рванула к Хэнку. 

 ******

— Как только лейтенант Андерсон выбил дверь, я отправился вокруг дома, чтобы зайти через задний вход. К счастью, мне повезло, дверь была не заперта, и я смог проникнуть внутрь абсолютно бесшумно и очень быстро. Можно было подождать, но жизнь ребенка находилась под угрозой. Пока лейтенант Андерсон отвлекал преступника, я незаметно подкрался сзади и смог его нейтрализовать. 

— Ты ебнул ему пушкой со всей дури по голове! — рявкнул из-за стола Хэнк, пока Коннор разливался соловьем, собрав вокруг себя кучу народа. 

— Я это и сказал, — кивнул тот. — Просто мой выбор слов более корректен и стилистически нейтрален, а потому больше подходит в данной речевой ситуации. 

— Ой, да завались, — беззлобно отозвался Хэнк. Пацан его умыл. Спорить с ним было совершенно абсолютно бесполезно. Да и без толку. 

Уильямса они скрутили и увезли, девочку отправили в больницу, куда примчалась вызванная Кэра. И только увидев друг друга, обе смогли успокоиться. Наблюдая, как Кэра прижимает к себе девочку и обливается счастливыми слезами, Хэнк с внутренней болью ощутил странное удовлетворение. Может, у него не было Коула, но он все еще мог делать такие вещи… Ладно, они с Коннором могли. И это было… ну тем, ради чего стоило идти в полицию, правда. То, ради чего стоило жить.

Смотреть на их встречу и заверения, что они друг друга любят и никогда-никогда не бросят, было физически тяжело. Неловко. Так что Хэнк спустился вниз и стал дожидаться Коннора в машине. Пока сидел один, достал фляжку и все-таки сделал глоток. Легче не стало, а напиваться до ебаного щелчка – ну это он уже прошел. 

Коннор забрался в машину с громким выдохом, зацепился ботинком за что-то, сдвинул коврик, шумно застегнул ремень безопасности. У него на щеках чуть выступил румянец, весь он дышал ноябрьским морозцем и жизнью. Напоминал о том, какая она, настоящая, полная энергии, планов, подъемов (а про спады они уже поговорили, да ну и к черту их). Коннор едва заметно улыбался. 

— Подвезете до дома, Хэнк? — спросил он, и Хэнк хлопнул себя по колену. Ха! Выучил гаденыш, запомнил. Не лейтенанкает. 

— С Сумо уже поздновато гулять, — заметил он раздосадовано, заводя мотор. 

— Завтра? — предположил Коннор. — Если, конечно, у вас нет важных планов по уничтожению собственной печени, — не сдержался и съехидничал. 

— Говнюк, — сказал ему Хэнк, чувствуя себя неоправданно довольным. — А ведь я мог принести тебе завтра с утра вкусный бургер…. 

Коннор сглотнул, видимо, вспоминая божественный соус и эту великолепную котлету. У него почти потекли слюнки, да и живот самого Хэнка как-то огорченно сжался. 

— Ну и хорошо, это очень вредная пища, — грустно сказал Коннор. Держался за свою траву до последнего. Хэнк привычно восхитился его непрошибаемым упрямством, но промолчал. Охота пацану травку щипать, пусть себе щиплет. А он не будет лишать себя последних радостей жизни. 

— Ну надо же от чего-то сдохнуть, — оптимистично заявил на все это Хэнк и проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Коннора.

Когда же сегодня утром он явился в участок, планируя позавтракать кофе и пончиком, Коннор поставил перед ним контейнер с травой. И помидорами. О, ну, конечно, помидорами. 

— Я решил помочь вам с переходом на правильное питание, лейтенант, — проинформировал этот умник. А Хэнк недоуменно попытался понять, что такого хорошего он в нем нашел. Откуда взялась эта отеческая симпатия? Тот продолжал быть наглой занозой в заднице, помешанной на правильном питании. 

Однако салат оказался довольно вкусным, а допрос Уильямса – плодотворным. Тот сдал и своего дилера, и признался в употреблении и хранении (что подтверждал найденный пакетик с порошком). Почему-то долго отрицал, что бил свою дочь и Кэру, а потом жалобно выдавил:

— Да я же не со зла, это все наркотики, все из-за них. Я люблю мою девочку, хочу ей самого лучшего!

Ну. Хэнк видел, как это ублюдок с ножом вчера хотел ей самого лучшего. Жалости к нему не было ни капли. Сам виноват в своих гребаных проблемах. 

Благодаря допросу и стало известно о том, как Коннор, применяя ниндзя-приемы, оказался за спиной у Уильямса. Сам Коннор тут же поспешил развенчать этот миф, и теперь повторял историю для каждого желающего. Даже Рид высунулся из своего угла послушать. 

— И таким образом, — рассказывал Коннор, — сложившееся обо мне как о шиноби мнение у мистера Уильямса является ошибочным и вызвано…

Хэнк застонал и закрыл голову папкой с документами. 

 

***

 

— Что за жизнь, — проворчал Хэнк, наблюдая за тем, как Сумо резвится в недавно выпавшем снегу. Прыжки, лай и счастливое пофыркивание переплетались со смехом Коннора и его звонкими криками, когда Сумо опрокидывал его в снег. 

Хэнк достал сигареты и закурил. В парке уже было тихо и пусто, они опять задержались на работе, а после заехали в забегаловку, где Хэнк запихнул в Коннора тарелку жаренных крылышек, и тот остался весьма доволен, хоть и ворчал про холестерин. Хэнк знал, что ему отомстят очередной порцией салата и был практически к этому готов. 

— Хэнк, давайте с нами! — закричал ему Коннор, пробегая мимо, в бессмысленной попытке удрать от Сумо. Тот настиг и прыгнул – свалив Коннора в мелкий сугроб. Хохот Коннора и счастливый лай отдались теплом в сердце. 

— Я уже слишком стар для подобных игр, — ответил он. Коннор выбрался из сугроба, но без шапки, которая явно осталась под тяжелой тушей Сумо. Судя по блеску в глазах, пацан анализировал ситуацию и искал наилучший выход из нее. 

Насколько Хэнк знал Сумо, тот тоже был тем еще упрямцем, и если он захотел шапку Коннора, то лучшее её ему и оставить. 

Проще оставить, чем отобрать. 

— Это неправда, вам всего пятьдесят, — возразил Коннор, собираясь делать подкоп. Сумо наблюдал за его попытками с царственным величием. 

— Пятьдесят три, у тебя сбой в калькуляторе, кому нужен неспособный посчитать робот?

— Я не робот, Хэнк, это не имеет смысла уже! 

— Уже? А раньше, значит, имело?

— Вы цепляетесь к моим словам! 

— Еще как цепляюсь, — подтвердил Хэнк. Коннор поджал губы, сделал резкий рывок и поднял свою шапку с видом победителя. Сумо разочаровано гавкнул, но все равно завилял хвостом довольно. 

— И не переводите тему, пятьдесят три – самое начало жизни. Хотите поиграем в снежки?

— Нет, не хочу, — поспешно ответил Хэнк.

Все без толку. Ему в плечо прилетел первый снежок. 

Ну… Значит, война?


End file.
